Just A Little Treat
by Jade Daniels
Summary: A cool treat is always good on a hot summer day. Light Syaoran/Sakura.


****

Disclaimer: _The characters of Card Captor Sakura belong to Clamp and not me. Too bad. ^_^_

****

Author's Notes: _This is just a short fic, taken from a possible time in Sakura and Syaoran's life. It was inspired by a cute pic of Syaoran and Sakura beside a ice cream truck. Syaoran looks absolutely adorable when he blushes! ^_^ All names and references are from the Japanese version but without any actual Japanese phrases, which I usually find make the story harder to understand. I'm not fond of the dub, so nothing from that will be found here._

****

Just A Little Treat

By: Jade Daniels

The city of Tomoeda had been blessed with beautiful spring weather all throughout the season. But as the days drew nearer to the summer, the sun began pelting down with a relentless heat. Overheated school children thought longingly of the beach, with the cool blue ocean spread out before them. Unfortunately, the summer break was still a few weeks in coming.

One tired elementary student was thinking of that upcoming summer break as she walked down the street, on her way home from school. Although Kinomoto Sakura loved the sunshine, the heat wave that had been passing through lately was even wearing her down. She fanned her face with her hat, sighing as only hot air brushed against her face.

"Hoooeee," she murmured, "It's too hot!" She looked at her companion, Li Syaoran, who was walking beside her. He looked absolutely comfortable, as usual. Nothing ever seemed to ruffle the Chinese boy. Well, except maybe Yukito-san; Li-kun always seemed to be uncomfortable around the older boy. Sakura felt her own face heat up even more at the thought of the silver haired snow-bunny.

Li-kun seemed to notice her staring at him, and suddenly his face went a fiery red. Sakura noticed the color change. Concerned, she asked, "Li-kun, what's the matter? Are you getting hot too?"

His eyes seemed to dart everywhere but at her. His mouth moved, but no intelligible sound came out. Suddenly, he pointed to something behind her. Sakura turned around, and her eyes lit up at the sight before her. An ice cream truck! A cold treat was just what she needed on a hot day like this.

"Oh, that's such a good idea!" Sakura smiled brightly at Li-kun, who's face became even redder. Ignoring this, she took his arm and dragged him over to the ice-cream truck.

"Hello!" A smiling man appeared at the window of the truck. For a moment, Sakura was surprised that it wasn't her big brother Touya. His part-time jobs seemed to take him everywhere Sakura went, but this time, he wasn't there. 

"Hello!" she said, coming up to the truck. She peered inside where the buckets of ice cream were. There were so many different flavors! Sakura wasn't sure what she wanted to choose. "Oh, what should I have? Chocolate? Vanilla? Strawberry!" She looked at each flavor longingly.

"A triple cone of chocolate, vanilla and strawberry please. And a cola for me." Sakura turned as she heard Syaoran place the order. Her eyes widened as she realized what he had done.

"Thank you Li-kun!" she exclaimed. The Chinese boy remained silent, only staring ahead of him. The redness in his cheeks still hadn't seemed to have gone away. Sakura thought that maybe Li-kun really was getting too hot.

"Here you go," the ice cream man handed her the triple-cone. It was in a waffle cone, wrapped in pretty blue paper. The bottom was strawberry, then there was vanilla and finally on top, was the chocolate. She took it with a huge smile. "Thank you!" The ice-cream man nodded and handed Li-kun his drink while the Chinese boy paid for both treats.

Sakura was all smiles as the two walked away from the truck. They stopped by a railing so that Sakura could start eating her ice cream. She held it with both her hands and licked the cold treat from bottom to top. "This is so good!" she exclaimed. She turned around to face Li-kun, who was sipping his drink. "Thank you again Li-kun!"

He shrugged. "It's just a little treat." The scarlet from his cheeks still hadn't gone away, but at least his whole face didn't seem so red anymore. Sakura turned back to her ice cream, delight evident in her face as she happily licked the cold creamy concoction. 

As the silence fell between the two students, they resumed their walk home. 


End file.
